


Dear Mr. Y

by 5starnables



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, mysterious letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starnables/pseuds/5starnables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaejoong was an university student with music as his major, and Changmin was the stunning librarian... and Jaejoong happened to find a letter stuck between the pages inside the book he lent from the library; saying "Dear Mr. Y..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Kind of) Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a manga titled "Haikei, Nanashi-Sama" aka. "Dear, Mr. Nameless".

It has been ten minutes already, but Jaejoong still found himself stood so stiff in front of the library. He then tiptoed hesitantly- hands were holding the door tightly, as he was wondering whether there was an actual person inside or not. Jaejoong knew that he had to get inside nevertheless, but he was still too scared to step in. In his mind, library- especially his university’s was one of the most haunted place in the school. The place’s air was just too eerie, sorrowful, and scary; too quiet for his liking. He silently cursed over Yoochun for not accompanying him there- because of the _stupid_ composition. It was just a lame excuse, Jaejoong knew. The other was just too lazy to step into the library.

Jaejoong also regretted that a lot for taking the theory class. He should have followed his best friend and took more practical ones instead, as he has never been good in theories. Yet knowing that in the end he had no actual choices, Jaejoong took a deep breath and dared himself to take a step forward into the library. He took a rushed glance towards his surroundings; wanted to find someone- anyone as soon as possible. But when a deep voice of someone was heard a bit too sudden, Jaejoong quickly jumped in surprise instead.

“ _Anything I can help you with?_ ” the voice asked not too far behind him.

Jaejoong instinctively turned around as quick as he could; too quick to even notice that there was a chair so close with his right leg. Thus, as soon the motion was made, Jaejoong easily tripped over the chair. As the happening was unexpected even for Jaejoong’s clumsiness, he didn’t really have a time to hold onto something- or reacted better. So, Jaejoong just let himself fell forward with a loud thud.

There was an awkward silence after that. Jaejoong’s arms and legs were hurt, indeed. But Jaejoong’s pride was hurt even more than that. He has never shown this side of him too often in front of other people- since usually Yoochun was there in time enough to catch him up. If there was a hole around, Jaejoong would immediately jump into it and hide for as long as he needed; though that could mean forever as well.

“… _Are you okay?_ ” asked the voice once again; seemed finally grasped his mind back after the shock.

Jaejoong cursed silently; knew that he would better respond that soon before the other thought that he needed to go to the hospital or something. He then tried to calm himself down, counting _one-two_ as he took a deep breath and released it several times. When he thought he was finally ready to face whoever it was Jaejoong was finally raising his head up. “I’m ok-” He was about to give an answer to the latter; really. But his leg wasn’t cooperating well with him, as it was tripping over _the same_ chair instead. And when Jaejoong thought he couldn’t be more embarrassed than before- he didn’t even know that he could be that stupid to trip over the same thing _twice_ in like, less than thirty seconds.

“ _Hey-_ ”

The other voice sounded more worried now- well, who wouldn’t after witnessing such; and Jaejoong then immediately stood up in lightning speed, as if there was nothing happened just now. Back in his head, Jaejoong thought it was better for him to show that it was _not_ embarrassing at all for him. “I’m fine!” he said with one awkward grin. “Really, I’m completely- fully alright.”

That was when his eyes finally met with the other person for the first time, which happened to stand behind the counter. And Jaejoong suddenly lost his ability to talk; or to think, he wasn’t sure. It was a stunning sight he had there. The one, who has been talking to him for the whole times, was the most perfect figure he has ever seen. His eyes were so round; and even behind the glasses, Jaejoong could already see how bright and shiny those were. And his lips- _God_ , Jaejoong wondered how smooth the latter’s lips was to be touched, or _kissed_. Jaejoong’s eyes unconsciously travelled down- towards the other’s body this time. It was so lean, but Jaejoong wondered if it could fit his arms perfectly. And-

“Are you sure that you’re fine?” asked the other person- and suddenly it sounded so melodious.

“Huh?” Jaejoong responded with a pout; didn’t like it when he was cut like that though a part of him also wondered what the other could probably mean with that. After all, he was busy thinking of the- of… the person who stared at him. Jaejoong suddenly blinked, finally getting his sanity back. And he wanted to smack himself for drooling right in front of the said person. Thankfully, the other- the _very much taller_ one didn’t seem to notice the stupid look on his face.

“Oh. Yes, sorry. I- I was just-” Jaejoong stuttered as his eyes wandered around for a second, trying to find something he could say to the other. “I… want to find a book?”

The other person obviously didn’t buy nor expecting it either. He was raising his eyebrows for awhile, before finally shrugged it off instead; maybe thinking that it wasn’t really his place to ask. The person then put the book on his hand down, focusing more on Jaejoong’s existence in front of him. “That’s, I believe, the reason people come here now and then,” said him smoothly.

Jaejoong decided to step forward with one bashful grin, this time while scanning his surroundings so that he wouldn’t get tripped over stupid things anymore. “True,” replied him, leaning on the counter when he has reached it already. Jaejoong took a glance on the nametag at the other’s chest, reading the name carved there effortless. _Shim Changmin_. “So, I suppose you can help me with that? I’m not really used with-” Jaejoong stopped and stretched his arms as wide. “-all of these; library, I mean.”

“Sure, that’s what I’m here for,” answered the taller, Shim Changmin, with another shrug. The words sounded too formal and uncaring for Jaejoong, making him wanted to trip over something again just to listen at the other’s worried voice again. “What book are you looking for? Do you know the title?”

Jaejoong folded his arms on the counter, thinking on what he ought to say; since honestly, he didn’t remember at all on what the book he was looking for again. “Something goes along with… _noise_?” he answered hesitantly. “And _twentieth century_ …?”

The handsome man typed something on his computer, and Jaejoong actually had a hard time to not staring at the eyelashes of the person in front of him. He swore that even the taller’s eyelashes could be _that_ attractive already for him. Jaejoong waited and waited, and he had to bite his lips hard upon the sight in front of him- as he was watching how Shim Changmin’s fingers danced on the keyboard. And when the stunning Shim Changmin looked up to him, Jaejoong instinctively held his breath; just in case he would let out something stupid. Obviously Jaejoong didn’t want the latter to have a weird opinion of him.

“There are some titles go with those words,” Shim Changmin explained. “But I suppose the one that you’re looking for is- _The Rest is Noise: Listening to the Twentieth Century_?” Jaejoong barely nodded when Shim Changmin looked down to his computer screen again, and he needed to prevent himself from asking the Shim Changmin to keep looking at him. “It’s available; you can get it at block M-08. It can be reached at the corner back there, near the stairs.”

As Jaejoong nodded with his best smile, Shim Changmin thought that his service was enough. He just needed the other person to come back with the book and scanned it. Thus, Shim Changmin was then back to his previous activity; reading the book on his table that he has been neglected before now. It was a moment later though, when Shim Changmin finally noticed that the latter was still there these whole times. As soon after that, he was looking back and raising his eyebrows once again. “Anything else I can do for you?” asked him with his business voice.

Jaejoong grinned sheepishly upon the question, scratching his head bashfully right away. “Actually,” he started off nervously, leaning more so that he could deliver his words in his lower voice. “Can you _please_ come along with me to get the book there?”

Shim Changmin frowned so deep and said nothing in response, showing enough that he thought the idea was absurd just by his look alone.

“ _Please_?” asked Jaejoong once again.

“You can get the book by yourself; it’s not a difficult place to find, I promise,” Shim Changmin replied as the frown was never leaving his face just yet. “I’ll be here if you need more help later.”

“But, Shim Changmin-Sshi,” Jaejoong now whined; to hell with pride and everything. “You know that too, right? Rumors said that our library is one of the most haunted places in our university complex! What if something appears when I’m looking for the book? What if something touches me from the shelf when I’m trying to reach the book?”

When Jaejoong stared back at Shim Changmin, he thought that the other would be looking at him as if he was a crazy one. Jaejoong was prepared to defend himself more. Thus, when he instead found a pale face there, Jaejoong was shocked. Though, Jaejoong could still see that the taller one was trying to shoo the thoughts away from his mind. Now he felt very guilty for making the other scared. With the thought that Shim Changmin would be around more than him, Jaejoong was immediately forcing his laugh out; as if he wasn’t bothered with that- it was an awkward laugh, but he did try.

“Well, it couldn’t be true, right?” Jaejoong then added. “There’s no such thing as ghost. Sorry, I’ll get the book by myself, of course.”

Shim Changmin took a deep breath, avoiding Jaejoong’s stare and taking his book again. “Right, I’ve been around this library since my first year and there’s no such,” he then said. “I’m here if you ever need something again. And please bring the book here after you’ve found it.”

Jaejoong nodded- still with his awkward smile, before leaving the counter; taking the last glance on the taller one as he was sighing in defeat. To be honest, Jaejoong did believe in ghost and he didn’t want to go by himself; not at all. But looking at how pale Shim Changmin was, Jaejoong didn’t have a heart to push the other more. Though came to think of it, it was very cute of him to be scared to that extent; Jaejoong thought with a chuckle.

Jaejoong didn’t have a hard time to find the said book, just like Shim Changmin has said. Actually, it was impossible for Jaejoong to miss the book; considering how big and thick the book was. Jaejoong almost gave up in passing the class right away, upon the thought that he would have to read instead of composing something with Yoochun for a long time. But thinking about Shim Changmin who was waiting for him at the counter to bring the book, Jaejoong finally got the book onto his way. Pouting along his way, Jaejoong finally brought the book back to Shim Changmin, who happened to still read his book behind the counter.

Shim Changmin broke his stare from the book once he noticed that something was placed in front of him. “About time,” he said as he took the book from Jaejoong. “Please give me your university’s ID.”

Jaejoong reached his wallet at the back pocket, basically ransacking it for a moment. He searched his ID everywhere and it was supposed to be there; Jaejoong thought- before remembered that he took that out last night when Yoochun was asking his ID number. Jaejoong groaned, blaming his stupidity for not putting it back. “Uh-” he finally said as he looked back at Shim Changmin. “I didn’t bring that? I’m so sorry, Shim Changmin-Sshi. Maybe I can use my personal ID card or- something instead?”

Shim Changmin let out another defeated sigh. “It’s Changmin,” he said instead when he was starting to type something on the keyboard. “And I’ll make an exception only for this time. Just please return the book at most two weeks from now. Or if you need an extension for that, tell me or any librarians available.”

Jaejoong blinked; not only once but several times as he was trying to process Changmin’s words. The words were coming unexpected for Jaejoong’s mind- well, at least the _‘it’s Changmin_ ’ part. “What-?” asked him in the end, wasn’t sure if he heard it just right before.

“You can call me Changmin. You’re older than me; aren’t you?” repeated ~~Shim~~ Changmin, giving the book to Jaejoong after he has slipped the lending confirmation.

***

That night, Jaejoong was lying on his stomach with the phone at his hand, and the book right in front of his face. And whenever he remembered the happening this afternoon- when Changmin asked him to call the latter as _Changmin_ and not _Shim Changmin_ , Jaejoong could feel a smile crept onto his face right away. True that Jaejoong didn’t know Shim Changmin and all they did was basically- nothing in particular; maybe Changmin was just doing his job as a librarian until the end, even. But Jaejoong has already been more than happy to find such a stunning _creature_ there. Maybe, their library wasn’t as creepy as he thought before. Maybe he could survive that.

Jaejoong rolled to his side when the phone wasn’t getting connected to the other person, pouting as he had to face the disappointment after being so eager to tell the other about his finding. But indeed Jaejoong didn’t want to give up just yet. Thus, he then tried to call again- though he didn’t know how many times he has been trying already. And when at the umpteenth time it was finally connected to the person on the other line, Jaejoong instinctively squealed so loud- to the point the other was then cursing upon the unexpected deafening voice right on his ear.

“ _Fuck- Damn it, Jaejoong_ ,” the other said without hiding his annoyance. “ _Tune your voice down a bit, will you? It’s freaking midnight here. Shit- I dropped the speaker._ ”

Jaejoong could only laugh as he heard all the mess from the other line. He didn’t even feel offended with all the mean words threw on him; too used with the other’s talking style already. “What are you doing, Yoochunnie?” he asked instead. “You sounded too busy for me with the entire ruckus there.”

“ _Composing_ ,” answered Yoochun; still sounded as grumpy as before.  
“Sleeping?” guessed Jaejoong at the same time as Yoochun’s _composing_.

“ _Even though it was an_ accident _, guilty for that too,_ ” Yoochun replied with a snort, and Jaejoong has already known that the other was also shrugging it off already. “ _What’s up, though? I think you have good news to share since you were so excited before. I’ll lend my ears for you._ ”

“I found a gorgeous human being in the library!” claimed Jaejoong happily.

And from that point forward, Jaejoong didn’t stop- _couldn’t_ stop bragging on how perfect the other person was and even how he wanted to kiss the other right on the lips at the second his eyes found the pair of lips. While his mouth was busy telling everything to Yoochun, Jaejoong’s free hand flipped the pages from the book he just lent. And even by looking at the pages randomly, he felt more than lazy already. Jaejoong couldn’t believe that he was supposed to finish the book in two weeks- maybe he should go and ask Changmin to extend the duration later. Jaejoong didn’t know how long he has been talking, but it was stopped abruptly when he found something tucked between the pages. The sudden finding managed to make him gaped so widely; too stunned to react better.

“ _-so you should hit on him already,_ ” Yoochun was still in the middle on suggesting the move Jaejoong could use on Changmin, when he noticed that the other party didn’t seem to pay attention. “ _Hello? Jaejoong, are you there? Or did you fall asleep_ accidentally _again? Jae-_ ”

“I found a letter!” exclaimed Jaejoong all of sudden, pulling a piece of paper between the pages.

“ _What?_ ” asked Yoochun back, wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

“I found a letter, Yoochunnie!” Jaejoong repeated his words with his big smile on the face. “Can you guess what it is? I think it’s a confession letter or something; it was tucked between the pages.”

“ _A…_ What _?_ ” repeated Yoochun as well; now with his higher voice as he couldn’t hide his shock.

“Wait, I’ll open it up and tell you what it’s about,” continued Jaejoong, taking one deep breath as he tried to calm himself down- to not get overly excited upon something random. Full with expectation, Jaejoong opened the piece of paper and read words by words on what were written there.

_Dear, Mr. Y_

_Excuse me for the sudden letter._  
_I want to get to know you better, so would it be alright to start exchanging letters?_  
_I pray that you, whoever you are, will notice this letter._  
_If you’re willing to reply this, please put another letter at the designated place._

_University’s Library. Block A-07. First rack from the top. Second book from the right side._

_Sincerely,  
Mr. X_


	2. Nicknames

Changmin sat at his usual and most favorite place in the library; behind the counter, with a book on his hands. He has been reading the particular book since the morning- because he didn’t have a class today. Yet strangely, somehow he was feeling so bored already by now. It wasn’t actually normal for him, since Changmin has always been the type who would appreciate any kind of books and enjoyed reading that whenever and wherever. Changmin has been glancing expectantly at the entrance door for many times already- and he has been reading the same line from the book for nearly an hour too. Changmin finally sighed as he closed his book; knew that there was no actual chance for him to read the book for real in his condition right now. Wanting to divert his attention from an awaiting feeling he had, Changmin finally let his eyes wandering around the library; in case he could find someone he should help or something not in a place or- anything.

The library was almost empty; like how it has always been, actually. Changmin could see there was a group of students working on whatever project at the corner, and another one right beside them. At the other side of the library, there was a couple who was clearly just looking for a quiet place; those kinds weren’t his most favorite visitor, but Changmin has been used with such sight already. He was about to look away and observe some other people, when suddenly a loud _thud_ was heard.

Changmin twitched at his place; surprised with the loudness since the place has been so quiet before this. Once Changmin thought that he knew what the sound was, he then sighed deeply and stood up from his place; going to wherever the sound was coming from.

 _At least_ , Changmin thought; judging from the sound it was just _a_ book falling from one of the shelves. It wouldn’t be a hard task to do. He could finish it as quick before going back to his lovely chair.

When he has finally reached the supposedly place, Changmin had to widen his eyes instead; since he was suddenly greeted by a loud sound of someone’s- _woman’s_ scream. Worse, she didn’t end it right there as she took some steps backward due to the shock, then hitting the shelf right behind her, and letting some more- _a lot_ of books fell down mercilessly to the floor. Changmin gritted his teeth upon the sight, pressing back the urge to yell at the poor woman. Obviously, he didn’t need the library to be noisier than it has been just now.

“I- I’m sorry… I- I thought-” The woman stuttered completely, probably since she still could sense the anger on Changmin despite everything- or still engrossed with the previous shock. “I thought- you’re a… ghost- or something. Yes that sounds a bit stupid but- I swear- I’m sorry, I-”

Changmin sighed; as much as he wanted to say something like _get lost already_ , he also knew that it would give him nothing but troubles with the chief of library. “It is fine,” he finally managed to say. “I will clean this up, so you can just take the book you need. Or do you need me to scan the book first? Do you want to take the book home?”

The woman shook her head repeatedly, fear was still shown in her face. “I’m going to read the book here,” she then answered, picking the book from the floor and bowing deeply towards Changmin. “I- I’m extremely sorry about these, and thank you.”

Changmin just nodded and stared at the woman until she has finally gone, before letting out another sigh. Tidying books wasn’t his most favorite task to do, indeed; yet since there were no other choices left, Changmin then finally did it involuntary.

 _Ghost, eh_? He thought inside his mind, as if something like that really did exist in this world. But then a creaking sound was heard from the other side- and that managed to make Changmin gasped aloud in surprise.

‘ _What if something appears when I’m looking for the book? What if something touches me from the shelf when I’m trying to reach the book?_ ’ _asked Jaejoong with his pleading eyes._

The scene came back into his mind, as he recalled back on what has happened yesterday. And due to that, Changmin began to wonder if something would stupidly appear unannounced from anywhere. He even could hear that his heart was throbbing so fast inside- and it was honestly making him crazy. Silently cursing in his head, Changmin definitely blamed this to Kim Jaejoong- who has given him this stupid idea about ghosts. Now he wouldn’t be able to walk in relax within the corridor, thanks to the older.

Thinking about Kim Jaejoong, Changmin now wondered when the person would come to the library once again- no, he wasn’t _really_ waiting for the other to show up ever since the morning. He wanted to make a revenge on Jaejoong for the stupid remarks; and that was the only reason he couldn’t wait for the latter to come back, Changmin ensured himself. He sighed upon the thought though, thinking that even if Jaejoong wasn’t the brightest person ever, the other surely would only back after some days- right? Unless, as if on cue, all of sudden the said person appeared right in front of Changmin.

“Changmin, good afternoon!” greeted Jaejoong with that stupid smile on his face.

Changmin stunned for a second, feeling amused to know that Jaejoong has been back within a day. But come to think of it- “ _Why are you here?_ ” -Changmin didn’t really understand why Jaejoong was wandering in the library instead went straight to wherever he was supposed to go.

“Oh, you’re not at the counter… so I asked a woman if she has seen you somewhere,” Jaejoong then said. “She pointed out the direction for me, so here I am.”

“Do you need something?” Changmin asked as he put the last book back to the shelf and stood up to face Jaejoong more properly. “Do you want to extend the borrowing period or-?”

“Um- no, actually I just need to find-” Jaejoong stopped for a second, rummaging into his pocket and letting out a piece of paper from there. With a pout on his face, Jaejoong took a glance on it to read whatever was written there. “Block A-07? Can you please tell me where it is, Changmin? I need to… uh- check on… something there-?”

Changmin raised his eyebrows, thinking that Jaejoong could just ask whoever that someone before about where that block is- instead of asking whereas he was. But then, as Changmin thought that would be too bothersome; since it would most likely lead to an endless conversation, he decided to drop it off. “Sure,” he then answered with a shrug, pointing at a certain direction with his finger. “Can you see it from here? The shelf labeled with F-01.” Changmin stopped, waiting for a nod coming from Jaejoong. “Block A-01 is behind that shelf labeled with F-01; move six shelves to the left, you’ll see A-07.”

Jaejoong nodded for several times, even when Changmin has finished his explanation; seemed trying to remember what Changmin has been saying just now. As he finally understood- _probably_ ; Jaejoong was then immediately shooting Changmin another bright smile and bowing as deep, a grateful look was shown at his face. “Thank you, Changmin,” said him sincerely.

Changmin didn’t say a thing and just nodded, showing recognition not more than necessary.

Soon after that, Jaejoong has already left Changmin by himself and half-skipped towards the pointed direction; seemed to be more than eager to finally reach the destination somehow. Since everything Changmin needed to get done there was now done and since he didn’t need to do something else at the place, then he decided to get back to his lovely counter once again. He thought that now, maybe he could read the book again with a better and resolved mind. That was before he could hear a loud bumping sound coming from somewhere he thought he knew too well.

Changmin walked backwards towards his original place and took a look at the supposedly direction- where he has just told _someone_ before; only to find that Jaejoong was squatting down near the shelf as the older was rubbing his left shoulder and arm- more books were scattered around him. It didn’t really need a real genius to know that Jaejoong has just bumped on one of the shelves there.

As he was watching how Jaejoong showed a painful expression, Changmin bit his lower lips as hard; afraid that he might accidentally blurt _something_ unnecessary out of his stupid mouth. It has never been easy to watch all the clumsiness Jaejoong has done in front of him so far- since that made him had an urge to… like to keep the other safe and sound. And Changmin knew that was honestly stupid, if not too much bothering- so he thought that he really needed to lower it down _a lot_.

Jaejoong seemed to notice that someone was paying attention on him; as he soon looked up straight to Changmin’s direction. He blinked once, maybe thinking that Changmin wouldn’t be there as some minutes have been passed since they were talking. But Jaejoong knew better than to ask, so soon he was covering his confusion with a sheepish smile.

 “I’m okay,” Jaejoong suddenly ~~whined~~ said when no one was asking him, trying to hide his pain.

Changmin still could easily see the pain, and he could dare himself to bet that it must be hurt as hell; judging at how loud the sound was. Just by thinking about that, Changmin has already had this urge to reach out for Jaejoong and rub his shoulder gently to shoo the pain away. That would happen only if he didn’t come to his sense back- which thankfully, he did. Changmin cursed quietly, thinking that the thought was stupid; before taking one deep breath and walking towards the older- who was now trying to tidy the books up again. And then at the next second, for all Jaejoong knew, Changmin has already taken the books on Jaejoong’s hands. He started tidying it and the rest books up without any words.

The action was somehow making Jaejoong stopped his doing and instead stared at Changmin in awe. It didn’t take long for Changmin to notice that Jaejoong was staring at him; so he turned to look back at Jaejoong and raised his eyebrows, asking why Jaejoong was looking at him only with his gesture.

Jaejoong blinked once he realized that Changmin was asking him, before giving a shake on the head as he also shot another warm smile. “Just… thank you,” answered him as soft.

“No bother, really. It’s just my job,” said Changmin lightly with a shrug.

Changmin thought the conversation with Jaejoong has ended like that, so he waved for the last time before turning around and walking towards his lovely counter back. He was in the middle way when Jaejoong suddenly shouted his name and told him that the other was still thankful for his doing. The embarrassment was real at that point. And he didn’t know which one was concerned him more; the other’s loud voice, or the other’s sincere words. But whatever it was, Changmin once again blamed it to Jaejoong; thus, he was taking a glance towards the other- enough to glare dangerously.

 

Ten minutes has been passed, and this time Changmin did make a good progress on his reading; and he was also happy with the fact. Changmin sincerely thought it was all thanks to Jaejoong’s- wait; no. It was more likely thanks to all the works he has been doing before. Tidying as much books probably relaxed his mind from being dull before. Changmin took a glance towards the clock, and he thought that he could finish the book by today if no one was… disturbing him- except Kim Jaejoong has been standing behind the counter again. Changmin sighed and casted the book away, telling himself to be patient as the other would be gone nevertheless. “Anything I can help you-”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong cut the words already as soon he knew Changmin has recognized his presence there. “I wonder if I… can stay here; for as long as I want to?”

Changmin frowned as he didn’t expect for such question from Jaejoong. “... In the library?” he asked, feeling the need to confirm. “I suppose you can, even though not _as long as you want_. We do have opening hours to follow too. But you’re welcome from nine to six, Monday to Saturday.”

Jaejoong had to suppress his giggles, since Changmin seemed to be ready killing him already. “Sorry,” he said in whisper this time. “I meant next to the counter; near you- and of course, as long as you’re around only. Can I?”

Changmin raised his eyebrows this time. “No rules stated you can’t, but-”

Jaejoong’s face brightened steadfastly and Changmin didn’t have a heart to say no anymore. “Then I will get the chair first. Please wait here, okay-?”

Jaejoong was about to walk away again, and Changmin was more than just panicked. So he grabbed on Jaejoong’s wrist- clearly without thinking, since he himself widened his eyes in surprise. Thanks to that stupid doing of his, now there was an awkward silence between both of them; since Changmin was busy thinking that it was a mistake while was Jaejoong too surprised to actually respond- until at some points, Changmin found his voice back to save the day. “Let me get the chair for you,” said him in embarrassment; knew that was lame yet had nothing but that lingered in his mind.

Jaejoong gaped for a second; a surprise was still hinted there. “But I can get it by myself-?” said him.

Changmin shrugged, trying to act normal even though he was such a lousy actor. “Just… in case-” he replied back guiltily. He wanted to continue that with ‘ _in case you will get tripped over nothing_ again’, but Changmin figured that he still loved his life; so he decided to keep that secret- maybe forever.

Jaejoong was watching expectantly when Changmin walked away from the counter and got the chair, a smile was plastered widely on the face. Once Changmin has walked back and placed the chair right beside him, Jaejoong quickly muttered a thank you and took a seat there. He then waited Changmin to do the same, before finally leaning forward to start a conversation with the other. “So Changmin,” he said and diverted Changmin’s attention back to him. “Do you know me- my name?”

“… Kim Jaejoong,” stated Changmin straight to the point, though he honestly didn’t understand with the question coming from Jaejoong. It was a bit too abrupt and like- coming from nowhere.

“I mean, what you will call me?” asked Jaejoong clearer, pout has already shown on his face again.

“… Jaejoong-Sshi,” he then answered- more instinctively, actually; since he has never thought about that before now. And yet as soon a dejected look was shown on Jaejoong’s face, he corrected it right away. “Jaejoong-Sunbae-?”

Jaejoong shook his head; didn’t seem to agree with the answer. “Why so formal,” he grumbled to no one in particular. “It should be _just_ Jaejoong.”

“Well- you’re older,” pointed Changmin back with another shrug.

“How much older-” asked Jaejoong back curiously.

“You’re at the fourth year, right?” Changmin said as he let out a defeated sigh. “I’m at my second.”

Jaejoong blinked and smiled ear to ear, as if suddenly getting a good solution for- whatever problem was. “Then it should be _Hyung_ ,” he exclaimed happily, showing his glittering eyes to Changmin; as if hoping it could somehow work on the younger. “Brilliant. Call me _Jaejoong-Hyung_ , Changmin. Before, you asked me to call you _Changmin_. So it’s only fair if you call me as casual too- right- right? Sunbae or Sshi doesn’t sound good enough and-”

Jaejoong was pretty much a talker; that was for sure, since the older was blabbering non-stop about this _something-something_ related to how Changmin should call the latter. And Changmin started to wonder if it would be too rude of him to take the book and read it while Jaejoong hasn’t stopped his talking like now. Maybe it was rude, and he could actually eye on the visitors again to check if there was something wrong; but the voice- the _damn_ voice was making him couldn’t concentrate on other things and Changmin swore he had to stop the other from talking; like, _now_.

“Fine, Hyung,” Changmin quickly cut Jaejoong’s blabber when he had that chance. “-Jaejoong-Hyung.”

Jaejoong stopped so abruptly upon the words; eyes were locked on Changmin as he wanted to make sure his own hearing. Changmin didn’t know what, but clearly something has made the older feeling satisfied; as a smile has come back to his face. And with that brimming smile of his, Jaejoong leaned forward even more- making Changmin leaned back instead, afraid that the older would jump on him somehow. Yes, called him stupid; but Changmin believed taking a precaution wouldn’t hurt either.

“Changmin,” called Jaejoong as he breathed out.

“… Yeah?” answered Changmin, feeling suspicious with the older already.

“ _Yes, Jaejoong-Hyung,_ Changmin,” corrected Jaejoong.

Changmin rolled his eyes; wanted to tell Jaejoong that the older didn’t have any rights to asked him what to do so badly, yet sighed in defeated. “ _Yes, Jaejoong-Hyung_ ,” he parroted absentmindedly.

Jaejoong squealed at his place aloud, making Changmin widened his eyes as he could see that some visitors were now paying attention on them. Worse, Jaejoong didn’t stop on that. He suddenly stood up and just- started doing a very lousy dance- a congratulatory dance or- whatever it was. Changmin gaped widely, and he could see the others did the same. Well, who on earth danced in the middle of library? And it wasn’t even an amusing dance- Changmin could dance better than that, he knew.

Clearing his throat once he has regained his mind back, Changmin then came back to his all-business mode. “Hyung,” he called reluctantly, wasn’t used with the sudden closeness with the other. “Sorry to tell you this, but- you _can’t_ do this even though in silence.”

Jaejoong stopped _dancing_ and shrieked in panic instead; seemed to finally realize what he has been doing and where he was. Soon as the guilt started creeping inside, Jaejoong bowed for several times before sitting back on the chair; head hung down in embarrassment. And Changmin let him be.

Changmin has been letting the other be for several minutes- well, around fifteen minutes; before he started wondering if the other was really _that_ down for doing an embarrassing action like that. And now Changmin thought that maybe he should cheer the older up or tell him that it was fine and that it could happen to anyone; _anyone crazy enough_ , but Jaejoong didn’t need to know about that. After all, Jaejoong told him yesterday that he wasn’t used with this library _thingy_ ; right? Then it should be understandable if the older didn’t do everything right since the start.

Changmin was about to tell all of those to the older; he was the one to be blamed- partially, after all. But instead, as soon as he looked up, Changmin was stunned over the sight. There, Jaejoong wasn’t actually feeling down over the happening but- sleeping soundly on the counter. Changmin gaped for a moment; didn’t expect for that to happen, but chuckling with amusement in the end.

“Hyung,” called Changmin; once again reluctantly since he just didn't want Jaejoong to start talking whatever about the matter anymore, shaking Jaejoong’s arm as an attempt to wake the other up. But Jaejoong didn’t open his eyes still, and slept as soundly there- a smile was on his face, somehow. So Changmin tried again- and again. And at the fifth try, Changmin was finally giving up and letting the older sleep there until the closing hour came later on.

As his eyes were on the other’s sleeping figure, Changmin contemplated on what he should do now. Changmin was thinking about some options; some works to do- or some books to read, but this one thing he was supposed to do have been bugging him for so long; since Jaejoong has come here today. Changmin sighed in defeat; knew well enough that he had to do it now or he could miss the chance. So Changmin stood up from his seat and walked away from the counter where Jaejoong was.

Changmin walked through the shelves just like it was his own home- he knew every corridor in there, after all; until his eyes finally found a shelf labeled with _F-01_. Just like how he told Jaejoong before, behind block F-01 there was block A-01; and moved six shelves to the left, Changmin could see A-07. Changmin stopped right in front of the said shelf and with no hesitance, started trailing his thumb on the first rack from the top. And when he has reached the second book from the right side, Changmin immediately took the book off of the shelf. He flipped the book’s pages randomly, and soon enough his eyes managed to find a piece of paper- of _letter_ tucked between the pages.

Changmin stunned at his place for a moment upon his finding- even though he himself has expected it, before chuckling in amusement once again. “So apparently, you’re really _that_ naïve,” murmured him to no one in particular.


End file.
